


Solangelo Angels

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: "I could see Will talking Nico into being an angel for Halloween (cause his last name is “di Angelo”, duh) but Nico draws the line on white so they compromise and Nico ends up wearing a big set of black, feathery angel wings and a headband with black horns. And Will would be his opposite with white wings and a halo!"





	Solangelo Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters.

Will straightened the halo headband, bobby pinning it to his hair to hide it and ensure it wouldn’t move. He smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and turned to the side, checking out the main part of his costume. A large set of feathery, white angel wings hung down his back. He reached over his shoulder and adjusted his white button up shirt, making sure the harness that held the wings wasn’t visible through the measured slits cut into the shirt.  


Grinning, he reached into the pockets of his white slacks and pulled out a small remote. He hit a button and watched eagerly as the wings opened wide. He had called in a favor with Leo and had him build wings that could open and close and move up and down. They could even flap if he hit the right button. 

He had just closed the wings when something, specifically someone, banged on the bathroom door.  
“Solace, lets go now or we aren’t going at all,” Nico called impatiently from outside the bathroom.

Will smiled and picked up the little spray bottle of gold body glitter sitting on the sink. He sprayed generous amounts all over him, his clothes and the especially on the wings before deciding his costume was done.

He opened the bathroom to find Nico on the other side, standing with his hands in his pockets. He glared at Will but Will couldn’t find it in himself to be sorry. Not when Nico looked pretty hot wearing a black version of Will’s costume. Will really shouldn’t have been undressing Nico with his eyes since it was clear Nico was uncomfortable. But he couldn’t help it.

Nico wore a long sleeve, black button up shirt and black slacks. His own wings were a replica of Will’s wings, also made by Leo but with black feathers instead of white. Instead of a halo though, Will had convinced him, with lots of promises for kisses and happy meals later, to wear a black pair of clip-on demon horns. And instead of gold glitter, he had put on more eyeliner than usual and a touch of black eyeshadow on his eyes. Overall, he looked amazing as a fallen angel.

Will stepped up to him, reaching out to straighten an already straight collar as an excuse to then grab his collar and forcefully pull Nico into a passionate kiss. Nico melted into him, still a couple inches shorter despite having a grown a lot, and wrapped his arms around Wills neck, careful not to disturb his wings.

When they parted, Will smirked and kissed the tip of Nico’s nose, causing his boyfriend to blush. “You look amazing, Nico. Aren’t you glad you listened to me now?” he asked smugly.

Nico scoffed and shoved Will playfully. “I’m only doing this because you promised me lots of happy meals and Disney. That’s it.”

Will shrugged. “Either way, you look hot. I’m going to have to watch you tonight or someone else might try to steal you away tonight.”

Nico snorted. “It’s a haunted house, Solace. I doubt anyone goes to one looking to hook up. And we’re going to be late if we don’t leave now.”

Will reached out and grabbed Nico’s hand, pulling him along. “Lets go then! No one would believe me when I told them I got you to agree to wearing a costume! I want to see who lost the bet!” Nico groaned in response and Will laughed.


End file.
